The field of the present invention is the reduction of symptoms of autism
Autism is a relatively rare syndrome of early childhood that affects between three and eight of every 10,000 school-aged children. Autism is a serious disease that seriously impairs the functioning and life-enjoyment of its victims. The disease can include language disorders with impaired understanding, echolalia, pronominal reversal (such as using xe2x80x9cyouxe2x80x9d instead of xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmexe2x80x9d when referring to one""s self), rituals and compulsive phenomena, and uneven intellectual development with mental retardation. Autism is about two to five times more common in boys than in girls. The cause of autism is unknown, but there are, at the least, some important genetic factors, as indicated by the fact the concordance rate is significantly greater in monozygotic twins than dizygotic twins. Merck Manual, 17th edition, section 19, chapter 274 (1999); Autism Review, Lowell Ackerman, http://www.parentzone.com/autism/review.htm (1997). Other factors may include rubella, problems during pregnancy, labor and delivery, cytomegalic inclusion disease, phenylketonuria, and fragile X syndrome. Autistic children are also at increased risk of developing seizure disorders, especially during their teen years.
Analysis of the urine of autistic children found hyperpeptiduria in the children, which means that the analysis found a significantly increased presence of peptides (short chains of amino acids) in the urine of children. Reichelt et al., J. Applied Nutr., 42(1):1-11 (1990); Reichelt et al., Brain Dysfunct., 4:308-319 (1991); Reichelt et al., Dev. Brain Dysfunct,. 7:71-85 (1994). Reichelt et al. (1994) hypothesized that the peptiduria was caused by insufficient breakdown of peptide fragments from dietary milk protein (i.e., casein) and wheat protein (i.e., gluten), resulting in the uptake of the peptides by the body. This is problematic because the peptides from casein and gluten, casomorphin and gluteomorphin, respectively, have opioid qualities, which means that they mimic opiates in the body (indeed, that is indicated by the xe2x80x9c-morphinxe2x80x9d suffix of the names, which shows their functional similarity to morphine, a strong opiate; casomorphin is also known as caseomorphine). For example, one molecule of gluten contains 15 opioid sequences, which can be released by the action of trypsin, chymotrypsin, and secretin. Id. Reichelt et al. also hypothesized that the release of the opioid-like casomorphin (from casein) and gluteomorphin (from gluten) were caused by a defect of peptidases in the patient. Reichelt et al. (1991) at 308.
Accordingly, Reichelt et al. proposed a strict gluten-free and casein-free diet (i.e., strictly wheat-free and dairy-free). Reichelt et al. (1990) found that such a diet ultimately resulted in increased social contact, decreased stereotypy, an end to self-mutilation like head banging, and a decrease in dreamy state periods. Also, alimentary problems generally improved. Reichelt et al. (1990) at 5; accord Reichelt et al. (1991); Reichelt et al. (1994).
Ackerman (1997) hypothesized that the addition of papain, bromelain, and chymotrypsin to the diet of the patient might be beneficial. However, Ackerman never reported the actual use of any such enzymes, and his proposed combination would not be expected to work because chymotrypsin, according to Reichelt et al. (1994) at 79, is one of the digestive enzymes believed to release the detrimental opioid sequences (as well as trypsin and the hormone secretin). Papain and bromelain are, likewise, broad-spectrum digestive enzymes that would also have a reasonably high chance of actually increasing the amount of opioids, i.e., casomorphins or gluteomorphins, instead of reducing them (absent the additional use of an agent to specifically inhibit the casomorphin or gluteomorphin, as discussed further herein).
As noted above, Reichelt et al. found that a strict gluten-free and casein-free diet had beneficial effects for the patient. However, as described by Seroussi, Frequently Asked Questions About Dietary Intervention For The Treatment Of Autism And Other Developmental Disabilities, http://www.enabling.org/ia/celiac/aut/autgfffaq.html (1999), achieving and maintaining such a diet can be very difficult: xe2x80x9cBe careful. Removing all dairy means ALL milk, butter, cheese, cream cheese, sour cream, etc. It also includes product ingredients such as xe2x80x98caseinxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98whey,xe2x80x99 or words even containing the word xe2x80x98casein.xe2x80x99 Read labelsxe2x80x94items like bread and tuna fish often contain milk products. Even soy cheese usually contains caseinate.xe2x80x9d Failure to adhere to the strict diet can be seriously detrimental: xe2x80x9cWhat you need to understand is that for certain children, these [dairy and wheat] foods are toxic to their brains . . . You would never knowingly feed your child poison, but if he fits into this category, that is exactly what you could be doing.xe2x80x9d Id.; see Reichelt et al. (1991) (abstract; those patients that remained on the diet had further improvement, while those that abandoned the diet showed regression).
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved methods of treating patients with autism who exhibit the effects of exorphins such as gluteomorphin and casomorphin without requiring the patient to adhere to difficult dietary restrictions. Similarly, there has gone unmet a need to protect autistic patients from inadvertent exposure to gluten and casein, typically in the form of dairy products and wheat products. The present invention provides these and other advantages.
The present invention provides methods and compositions that can reduce the symptoms of autism in a human patient. Briefly, the methods and compositions comprise administering a physiologically effective amount of one or both of a purified casomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a casomorphinase and a casomorphin ligand, and a physiologically effective amount of a purified gluteomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a gluteomorphinase and a gluteomorphin ligand to a human patient in sufficient quantities to reduce the effects of the autism. When administered to human patients suffering from autism, without restriction on the normal diet of the patients, the compositions and methods reduced one or more symptoms of autism, such as increased eye contact, better enunciation and use of pronouns, less fatigue, singing a song for the first time with the melody and words together and the entire song understandable, playing with age appropriate friends for the first time, fewer tantrums, better sleep patterns, improved politeness and coordination, being more loving, acknowledging another individual""s emotion, increased voice and word association, and, in one case, noticing that a calendar needed changing. In addition, the present invention provides compositions and methods that inhibit gluteomorphin and casomorphin, and other exorphins, from sources other than casein and gluten, which assists in the treatment of autism for persons that are already wheat-free and dairy-free, yet are still ingesting, or otherwise taking in, exorphins from other sources.
Thus, in one aspect the present invention provides compositions able to reduce the symptoms of autism in a human patient, comprising a physiologically effective amount of a purified casomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a casomorphinase and a casomorphin ligand, a physiologically effective amount of a purified gluteomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a gluteomorphinase and a gluteomorphin ligand, and at least one of the group consisting of a physiologically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent. In a preferred embodiment, the casomorphinase is a proline protease, further preferably a protease comprising the dipeptidase activity of dipeptidyl peptidase IV. (The present invention comprises multiple aspects, features and embodiments; such multiple aspects, features and embodiments can be combined and permuted in any desired manner.)
In another embodiment, the compositions comprise the casomorphin ligand or the gluteomorphin ligand, or the gluteomorphinase is selected from the group consisting of a tyrosinase and a phenylalaninase. The composition can be suitable for oral administration, and in one preferred embodiment the casomorphin inhibitor and the gluteomorphin inhibitor are not enterically coated, although they can also be enterically coated if desired. Also preferably, the casomorphin inhibitor comprises a microbial proline peptidase and the gluteomorphin inhibitor comprises a microbial gluteomorphinase selected from the group consisting of a tyrosinase and a phenylalaninase. At least one of the group consisting of the physiologically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent comprises a carbohydrate, for example maltodextrin, L-lysine and lactase.
In other embodiments, composition further comprises a physiologically effective amount of an enkephalin inhibitor, preferably an enkephalinase and a physiologically effective amount of an endorphin inhibitor, preferably an endorphinase.
In another aspect, the present invention provides methods of reducing the symptoms of autism in a human patient, comprising administering to the patient a composition comprising a physiologically effective amount of a purified casomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a casomorphinase and a casomorphin ligand, a physiologically effective amount of a purified gluteomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a gluteomorphinase and a gluteomorphin ligand, and at least one of the group consisting of a physiologically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides methods of manufacturing a medicament able to reduce the symptoms of autism in a human patient, comprising combining a physiologically effective amount of a purified casomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a casomorphinase and a casomorphin ligand, a physiologically effective amount of a purified gluteomorphin inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a gluteomorphinase and a gluteomorphin ligand, and at least one of the group consisting of a physiologically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides compositions able to reduce the symptoms of autism in a human patient, comprising a physiologically effective amount of a purified casomorphin inhibitor, a physiologically effective amount of a purified gluteomorphin inhibitor, and at least one of the group consisting of a physiologically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent, wherein the casomorphin inhibitor comprises a proline protease grown by a process selected from the group consisting of tray fermentation and deep-tank fermentation and purified by a process comprising alcohol precipitation and filtration, and wherein the gluteomorphin inhibitor comprises a tyrosinase purified by the process of grown by a process selected from the group consisting of tray fermentation and deep-tank fermentation and purified by a process comprising alcohol precipitation and filtration.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides methods of reducing the symptoms of autism in a human patient, comprising administering to the patient a composition comprising a physiologically effective amount of a purified casomorphin inhibitor, a physiologically effective amount of a purified gluteomorphin inhibitor, and at least one of the group consisting of a physiologically acceptable carrier; adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent, wherein the casomorphin inhibitor comprises a proline protease purified by the process of grown by a process selected from the group consisting of tray fermentation and deep-tank fermentation and purified by a process comprising alcohol precipitation and filtration, and wherein the gluteomorphin inhibitor comprises a tyrosinase or a phenylalaninase purified by the process of grown by a process selected from the group consisting of tray fermentation and deep-tank fermentation and purified by a process comprising alcohol precipitation and filtration.
In yet still another aspect, the present invention provides compositions able to reduce the symptoms of autism in a human patient, comprising a means to inhibit casomorphin, a means to inhibit gluteomorphin, and at least one of the group consisting of a physiologically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent.
In another aspect, the present invention provides methods of reducing the symptoms of autism in a human patient, comprising a step of administering to the patient a composition comprising a means to inhibit casomorphin, a means to inhibit gluteomorphin, and at least one of the group consisting of a physiologically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, excipient, buffer and diluent.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides foods and food supplements comprising compositions as described herein.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides kits comprising a vessel containing compositions as described herein and instructions directing the use of the composition to reduce autistic symptoms in a human patient of an exorphin selected from the group consisting of a gluteomorphin and a caseomorphin. In another embodiment, the present invention provides vessels containing such compositions and a label attached to the vessel comprising instructions directing the use of the composition to reduce the symptoms. These and other aspects, features and embodiments of the present invention will become evident upon reference to remainder of this application, including the following Detailed Description and attached drawings. In addition, various references are set forth herein that describe in more detail certain compositions, apparatus and/or methods; all such references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.